


The Wandmaker

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollivander thinks back on his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandmaker

Over the years he had sold more wands than he figured anyone would ever be able to count (he thanked himself for keeping records that were so meticulous, he never had to try to count them on his hands). He had helped so many get their start in the Wizarding world by ensuring they had the precise tool that would be perfect to have on their magical journey. He had heard it said he was a hero for doing so, but he knew he was not. No, he was just a guy. A guy who loved wands.


End file.
